


𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎

by Makyiah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: &, Anyways, Crossover, Dream Smp, Follows the plot, Gen, I’m hyped to do this, Ranboo - Freeform, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, and, i was bored, the character are just different, there friends your honor, there traumatized still, they escape of course, this is so dumb, tpn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makyiah/pseuds/Makyiah
Summary: When Tommy and Ranboo find out a secret  about the “orphanage” what will happen
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎

Three little kids walked up to the gate innocently “Hey guys!What is this?” Tommy asks innocently. “It’s a gate Tommy. It connects the inside world from the outside world” Ranboo states being a know it all. “The outside world, huh?” Tommy mumbles out astonishingly. “The three of us have never been outside” Tommy declares sadly looking at the gate. “Tommy your such a idiot, that’s because we have never left here. We see born here Tommy” Tubbo proclaims while rolling his eyes at Tommy. “Is this what mom has been telling us about! Don’t ever go near the gate or fence near the backyard” Tommy relates what his mother had sated to the children. That what she told the children because she didn’t want them to see the true nature of we’re they were living


End file.
